Something About You
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Natsu is one of the top mages in Fairy Tail, a crime-stopping organization in Fiore. Although he is usually able to separate himself from his work, he just can't seem to get his mind off a certain fiery blonde that he's required to look after and protect after she gets involved in one of his missions. It doesn't help that the frustration is mutual. What happens next?


**Hi, everyone! I've really gotten into Fairy Tail lately and have been obsessed with it especially since it's started back up again! I've started up a new story, hopefully you enjoy! It's going to be some action, some romance, and some comedy! Enjoy and let me know what you think :) I promise that the story will get more exciting later as well.**

"Natsu – don't you dare screw up this mission. Makarov is going to kick our asses if you even so much as put a shopping cart out of place."

The pink-haired man rolled his eyes at his so –called partner. He glared at him quietly, debating how to make his comeback. He slung his backpack over his other shoulder, in just a flash, revealing his chiseled chest and toned arms as a result of hundreds of hours spent exercising in the facility's gym.

"Yea, yea" he muttered under his breath, glancing at Gray. Although Gray and Natsu technically did not get along, it was an attempt to facilitate friendship in the workforce that their boss, Makarov, required them to work together on missions without destroying things. Gray was dark haired with pale skin and although the same age as Natsu, took it upon himself to believe the two had nothing in common with each other.

Both men had joined the magical force, Fairy Tail together at around the same time, and were working quickly to excel upon ranks to S-class. Fairy Tail was one of the strongest magical enforcement groups in the nation, and they were getting stronger and stronger each day. Their missions were to help both magical and non-magical beings to protect themselves from forces of evil. Although for the most part, they were also required to appear in public as peacemakers and symbolize the faces of justice. Natsu always thought those appearances were the cheesiest part of his job.

Gray and Natsu's mission, today, was to help infiltrate a magical gang that had been robbing local Fiore merchants of their goods. They had become increasingly violent, and were instilling fear within the town.

"You go left, I'll go right," Gray said as he jumped a wall and headed off onto the other side of the large building, the expected location of where the gang had been secretly hiding out. They had been working on this mission for about a week now, gathering as many facts as they could from the civilians who were willing to talk.

Natsu picked up the pace, jogging a little faster now, both straps on his shoulders as he ran towards the main entrance of the building. The plan was to attack from both the front and the back, leaving no chance for escape. Luckily for them, they decided to come at night, hopefully not causing too much disruption for the town.

Natsu slowed down a little, as he noticed two men standing in the front of the building talking. Without making much of an attempt to hide, he walked towards them confidently. One of the men looked up, and nudged the other one. He took out what appeared to be a sword.

"Who are you?" one of the men said.

"Your worst nightmare," Natsu responded, his knuckles bunched up, and giving the first punch to one of the men. Upper cut left. Upper cut right. Jab. Jab. That was all that was needed to knock him out. After all, no need to waste anymore energy than necessary. Natsu turned to the other man, who had tried to escape in a corner. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to his fist.

"Please don't hurt me…" the frightened gangster whimpered, looking up at Natsu. His hood fell back, revealing brown eyes that looked terrified.

"You already pissed me off. You're on my bad side. Unless you're willing to talk and help my partner and I defeat your gang, I don't have room for patience." The man continued to whimper.

"There's no way you can beat them. They're part of something bigger. You don't understand-" _Punch_. The man knocked out. Natsu tossed him to the side.

_Figures_. _All talk, no action_. Suddenly, a loud explosion came from inside the building. Natsu opened the heavy door and ran inside.

"Hey what gives!" he shouted. Inside, Gray had already infiltrated the gang as ten other gangsters were sprawled on the ground, clutching themselves and moaning. "You were supposed to wait for me!" Natsu complained.

"You were taking too long, fire breath," Gray said in return. As usual, he had ended up shirtless somehow and was dragging over the body of who appeared to be the gang leader that was currently knocked out.

"That's not fair. I had two other guys outside that I was taking care of," Natsu insisted, opening the door for his partner. Gray shook his head.

"Excuses, excuses."

"Look, we can make this easy for you or not. If you want to end up in prison then by all means, go ahead. I heard the gruel over there isn't too bad," Natsu said as he watched the felon in the chair. He paced back and forth, annoyed. He hated it when the bad guys took too long to give a confession. He was getting hungry and the night was only getting later. Gray was also in the room, interrogating the gang leader as well. He slammed his fist on the table.

"Why aren't you talking? It's been 2 hours already and you haven't said a word. Perhaps you need some motivation?" he said, walking closer to the felon. The gang leader finally looked up at them, a glint in his eye.

"I have nothing to say to you idiots other than you picked the wrong people to mess with. My gang was just the beginning of what's to happen and you have no idea what's going to go down in Fiore soon." The leader laughed at them. "Just you wait."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Natsu said. He grabbed the gang leader by his shoulders and began shaking him, infuriated.

"Natsu- stop it right now," a voice from behind the wall said. It was Master Makarov talking into the intercom. Natsu let go, but continued to glare at him.

"Men, get back in the room. We'll bring him back to the prison."

Natsu and Gray, both annoyed, headed back into the room where Makarov was standing with Erza Scarlett, an S-class mage. Erza was quite the force to be reckoned with, not only beautiful, but frighteningly intimidating and incredibly talented at her job. She was one of the strongest mages in the guild and was known as a hero to almost everyone in Fiore for lowering the crime rate significantly.

"He's not talking," Gray complained, sitting down in a chair and leaning back and forth.

"I know. It seems that he thinks he'll be out soon," Erza said walking up to the men with a folder. She folded her arms and looked at them. "We have to get going though. Some of the local towngoers reported hearing gunshots in an alleyway not too far from here. We have to go check it out."

Lucy Heartfilia was a writer. An amateur writer, albeit, but still a writer nonetheless. It was for this reason that she used the excuse to go out on long walks at night in Fiore to clear her mind off of things and focus on her writing. She had after all had writer's block for quite a while now.

Although Lucy lived in a safe area of town in a beautiful apartment, she despised being stuck in a room indoors and it made things even harder when she couldn't find any inspiration to write. Although the majority of Fiore had been asleep already, Lucy was typically a night owl and despite the 2 AM time that appeared on her clock, she figured she needed a walk to get her mind sorted out. Between the pressure her dad kept giving her for having a date to his wedding (this was marriage #3, not that anyone was counting) and stress her editor was giving her for not being able to write a decent article in the magazine she wrote for, she needed to just go out.

It was warm summer night and she was wearing a light jacket with the dress she had worn earlier that day. Fiore was typically safe, and considering the fact that Fairy Tail had been tightening up on all criminal activity in the area, it had become one of the safest towns in the nation very quickly.

She wandered along the cobblestone streets, following the river, occasionally looking up at the pale white full moon in the sky. The stars blinked down at her, and she found herself lost in her thoughts once more.

She smiled peacefully, listening to the sound of the water gently moving along, passing underneath the bridge. She watched some of the lights in the houses along the street turn off, and the occasional laughs coming from people going home after a night of drinking at the pub.

_I wish you were here, mom. Sometimes I just need someone to talk to other than my friends_. Her mom had passed away when she was still young – only about seven or eight. Her life had changed completely after that, as her father became work-oriented and more strict. He forbid her from doing things that reminded him of her mom, which was why Lucy's outlet became writing.

As she came across a fork in the road, she noticed loud noises coming from the alleyway next to her. She paused and listened cautiously.

"Don't make me kill you. Those damn Fairy Tail mages already brought down Sam's group and they're only going to keep coming for us."

"Not if I have a say in this. There's no way those idiots are smart enough to bring us down. That pink-haired one had quite the ego."

"Shut up! You're making me angry. Do you have the money or not?"

"No, no I don't. I'm sorry. I had to feed my family tonight. Please-" a loud shot was heard and Lucy jumped. It had sounded like a gun. Footsteps began moving closer and closer to her. She looked around her and found a large dumpster hidden in the shadows. She ran to it and knelt down behind it.

"Jellal is going to be pissed that you took out one of them," A voice said. He had a bulky build, but remained hidden behind his hooded cloak.

"He's just a lackey. Jellal won't care," said the shooter, who was also hooded.

"We gotta get out of here. If you had just wait to shoot him closer to the dock, we wouldn't have to worry about the noise in the neighborhood."

"Who cares, let's go." In the background, Lucy noticed a few houses turning on lights, evidently hearing the loud shot that had gone off in the alleyway.

They ran off into another street and it was only minutes later, that Lucy, frightened, was able to remove herself and stand back up. She slowly approached the still body and body of blood that had been oozing out. She looked nauseous as she flipped it over and saw the face of a young man, his eyes closed. Lucy stumbled back, almost falling down. She looked around her, uncertain of what to do.

"Stop right there," a stern female voice said. Lucy looked around, terrified. Looking back at her with her sword out was a red head woman. Behind her were two men, one pink-haired, the other black-haired.

"I didn't do it," Lucy insisted. She recognized the female as Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, one of its leaders.

"That's okay, we know. We just have some questions for you," Erza responded, her voice softening up.

"We do?!" a surprised voice came from behind her. Everyone turned and look at Natsu. "Erza, we don't even know what happened – how can you be sure this chick didn't kill the guy?" Lucy looked at him incredulously.

"Natsu, she looks terrified. And if memory serves me correctly, that's one of the gang members from Ratcliff, the gang you just took out. It looks like there's stronger forces at work here."

Natsu continued to glare at her.

"Seriously, Gray, are you hearing this? Erza must be softening up because she never gives people the benefit of the doubt, especially after a shooting like this. What if she's one of them?" Gray shook his head.

"It's okay- come here. What's your name?" he said, ignoring Natsu and motioning for Lucy to come towards them. She shivered a little, despite being warm just a few minutes ago.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I didn't do it! I was taking a walk around the village when I heard these guys talking. I hid behind the dumpster to listen to them and this is what happened," she said, motioning to the dead body on the floor.

"Ah-huh," Natsu said, still not believing her. He refused to think that Erza was able to justify so quickly that a young girl dressed in slightly inappropriate clothing for 2 AM was innocent.

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS BUT I'M A LITTLE SHAKEN UP RIGHT NOW," Lucy yelled at him. Why was he even giving her this much attitude anyways? Shouldn't he be the one being nice, since he was supposed to be a hero?

Erza grabbed Lucy's hand, trying to calm her down, while Gray gave Natsu a stern look.

"Innocent, until proven guilty," Gray said, rolling his eyes at Natsu. He turned and looked at Lucy. "Here's my shirt so you don't get cold. Please just come with us back to the station and we'd like to get your story on what happened." He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um – no thanks I'm good," Lucy said, slightly blushing as she watched Gray begin taking off his clothes.

"Keep them on, creeper," Natsu muttered, turning on his heel and heading back towards Fairy Tail. Gray shrugged.

"I was just being nice."

Lucy looked up at the sky, as she walked along with Erza and and Natsu and Gray after they finished cleaning the blood up and asking for the police department to bring the body back to Fairy Tail.

_What did I get myself into now?_

**Don't forget to read and review :)**


End file.
